


Under Stars

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook's tears, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook searches for his enemies before he views his betrothed's ghost sitting under stars. He tries to decide between her or his enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Stars

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I’ll defeat Peter Pan once and for all* Captain James Hook thought. He scowled after he glanced at his hook. He continued to search for Peter Pan’s hideout. Captain Hook gasped the minute he viewed a woman sitting near berries. He recognized her dress with a matching hat. ‘’Cecilia! My betrothed!’’

Cecilia focused on stars. A smile appeared on her face. ‘’I can search for James later. I’m certain he’s fine.’’

Captain Hook frowned. *I guess Cecilia moved on after my past lies. I remember her refusing to marry me years ago. I also remember my elder brother capturing her ship.* Captain Hook still frowned. *My brother’s prisoners didn’t always survive.* He concentrated on Cecilia.

‘’I loved you, Cecilia.’’ Captain Hook smiled. ‘’You are not suffering after death.’’ He saw his hook another time. *Do you cherish me enough to view the hook without fleeing?* His smile remained. *I will protect you this time.*

It was going to be a good evening if Cecilia kissed him. Captain Hook blushed for a few moments. *Perhaps you’ll be my wife this time. I’ll be more than happy to kiss my bride. I’ll always embrace you.* He imagined Cecilia wearing a bride’s dress with a veil.

Captain Hook almost approached the spirit. He paused after a step and frowned again. *I might harm you another time, Cecilia. You never liked pirates.* 

Captain Hook concentrated on Cecilia’s smile. *Perhaps it’s better if my betrothed doesn’t view me.* Captain Hook smiled again. *Always smile, Cecilia.* 

Captain Hook wasn’t going to be with the woman he loved again. She was so happy under the stars. Four tears ran down his face. Captain Hook sobbed before he returned to the Jolly Roger. 

 

The End


End file.
